When Reality Isn't Enough
by mars2
Summary: **Chapter 2** What if Buffy had chosen the crazy girl in LA scenario over her life in Sunnydale? And why is it that Buffy didn’t have to kill Spike in order to escape reality? Well, read and find out! PLEASE R+R! My first fic so be gentle!
1. Prologue

Title: WHEN REALITY ISN'T ENOUGH  
  
Summary: What if Buffy had chosen the crazy girl in LA scenario over her life in Sunnydale? And why is it that Buffy didn't have to kill Spike in order to escape reality? Well, read and find out!  
  
Spoilers: This is pretty AU so it's safe to say that there aren't any spoilers  
  
Feedback: Oh yes please! Or you can email me at rabfox@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc., except the ones I make up of course.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"I don't wanna go back there again," Buffy moaned sadly to her doctor and eager parents, "what do I have to do?"  
  
The doctor smiled kindly at the desperate young woman and her parents were radiating hope. The doctor stood by the bed and explained to her what she would have to do. Buffy understood completely. And where was the bad in this deal anyway? She could get rid of the slaying and responsibilities she never wanted plus be with her parents who were together in a world where she was normal. There was no bad.  
  
Buffy relaxed back on the bed and went back to hell, or Sunnydale as she had named it in her mind. Her task was so much easier that she thought it would be. Get Xander, Willow, and Dawn in the basement. Release the demon and presto! Three dead loved ones and a life of normality, comfort, and love.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and discovered that she was now huddled in a corner of her room with her mother kneeling in front of her. Buffy threw her arms around her welcoming mother and sobbed fiercely onto her shoulder.  
  
"I want to go home, Mom. Please, I just want to go home with you and Daddy."  
  
Joyce rubbed Buffy's back soothingly as she told her, "soon, baby, I promise you, soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Homecoming

Title: WHEN REALITY ISN'T ENOUGH  
  
Summary: What if Buffy had chosen the crazy girl in LA scenario over her life in Sunnydale? And why is it that Buffy didn't have to kill Spike in order to escape reality? Well, read and find out!  
  
Spoilers: This is pretty AU so it's safe to say that there aren't any spoilers  
  
Feedback: Oh yes please! Or you can email me at citygirl579@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc., except the ones I make up of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Homecoming  
  
It had been six weeks.  
  
It had been six whole weeks since Buffy had been in Hell. Her progress was amazing according to her doctor. She was acting completely normal, or as normal as a girl who had been lost in a world of demons for six years could be. Her sleeping patterns were normal, and she didn't have a single relapse.  
  
Buffy didn't give it a second thought. As far as she was concerned, Sunnydale didn't exist, nor had it ever.  
  
Her mother and father were coming to take her home today. She was being taken to her real home now. All that mattered was that she was going home, and she would be a part of a real family again.  
  
Buffy jumped up at the sight of her father, a huge smile spread across her face. "Daddy!"  
  
Hank Summers walked over to his only daughter and gave her a tight hug. Buffy reciprocated the embrace and over her father's shoulder, she saw her mother enter her room.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Buffy let go of her father and ran to her mother. She couldn't possibly get tired of hugging her mother. She had gotten so used to the thought of her mom just being dead, that every time she saw her, it was like a miracle. It was the beautiful miracle that Buffy couldn't achieve in her "ideal world," not that that mattered anymore.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Joyce asked cheerily. "I sure know we're ready to take you."  
  
Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, please."  
  
"Is your stuff all packed?" Hank questioned her, with a pleasant smile that Buffy hadn't seen in five years.  
  
"Yeah, it's on the bed," Buffy told him, nodding at where she slept for years that only felt like weeks. Before he could even get past her, Buffy flung her arms around her father once more. Hank was more than happy to take his daughter into his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride home was one of happy and excited chatter. Buffy telling her parents of her plans, of what she wanted to do with her life once she was completely rehabilitated. Joyce and Hank sat silently in the front of the car, just happy to be a family again.  
  
As the Summers' car passed through the busy streets of LA, one building in particular caught Buffy's eye. It was a hotel and Buffy read the shiny gold letters that told her and the city its name.  
  
"The Hyperion," Buffy whispered to herself. It seemed like a distant memory, but she knew why the hotel seemed all too familiar.  
  
"What was that, honey?" Joyce asked.  
  
"The Hyperion," Buffy said a bit louder. "How long as it been there?"  
  
Joyce furrowed her brow and considered the question. "You know, I'm not sure. Since the early fifties at least."  
  
Buffy accepted this and turned her attention back toward her parents as she ranted about everything and nothing at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was never happier to see her home. Not 1630 Rovello Drive. No, it was her real home in Las Angeles where she had lived her entire life. The young woman stepped out of her father's car and walked onto the small lawn that was in front of her house. Bits of memories came to her, and she wasn't really sure which were real and which not. It didn't matter anymore, though, because her life was starting over.  
  
"You ready to go in, Princess?"  
  
Buffy looked at her father who was holding her suitcase. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."  
  
Joyce walked up to her only daughter and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Come on, we have a surprise for you inside."  
  
Buffy smiled excitedly, "really? What kind of surprise."  
  
"Come in and find out."  
  
Buffy practically floated on air as she walked to the door. Her father opened it for her and she smiled as him as she passed over the threshold of her home. She was almost scared out of her skin as two dead men that were sitting on the living room couch stood up and shouted:  
  
"WELCOME HOME, BUFFY!"  
  
Each of the men held a red rose and had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Ford? Spike?"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
